<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only One Who Matters by relanah_qahs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787151">The Only One Who Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/relanah_qahs/pseuds/relanah_qahs'>relanah_qahs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 Turks Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elena hates the Turks, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, My way or the highway, Near Death Experience, Whumptober 2020, Young Elena, character backstory, no.3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/relanah_qahs/pseuds/relanah_qahs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at that very moment Elena knew her life’s path had changed. If joining the Turks meant stripping away one’s humanity and empathy, then she wanted absolutely no part of it.</p>
<p>Whumptober 2020 no.3 MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY, Forced to their knees | Held at gunpoint</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena &amp; Gun | Emma (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 Turks Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only One Who Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>εγλ 0002 September 24. 21:47. Midgar Sector 6 Slums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena was too shaken to do anything other than stare wide-eyed through the barrel of the gun pointed at her face. Her mind was completely blank and time seemed to stand completely still. Her fingers twitched, but she couldn’t bring her arms up to a defensive position. She simply stood there, her arms at her side, mouth wide open, breath vacuumed out of her.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t she move? Why was she freaking out now? She was at the top of her class at Shinra Military Academy, she had been studying marksmanship and other fighting disciplines since she was a kid. So why did her body fail her now? </p>
<p>“Gimme your purse or I will blast off that pretty face of yours!” The gunman’s gruff voice echoed in Elena’s ears. </p>
<p>She felt herself take in a shaky breath and choked out a sob. “Please, please don’t!” It was her own voice, but Elena had no control over the words coming from her. “I’ll do what you want, just please don’t hurt me!” </p>
<p>“Purse, now!” </p>
<p>Elena quickly, and without thinking, slid her pink handbag off from her shoulder and held it in front of her. The gunman snatched it from her but kept the gun pointed menacingly at her face. He was a very rough-looking guy; he was thin and appeared skeleton-like in his huge overcoat, his scraggly beard was matted with grime, and he was missing some teeth. The criminal reeked of mako--probably a junkie desperate to buy his next fix. </p>
<p>Elena sobbed while her attacker flipped through the contents of her handbag: Her dorm keys, her headphones, a pack of tissues, then finally the grand prize--her sparkly pink wallet. She would lose all her tips she got from her part-time job at the bar tonight, probably her train pass and student ID too. If only she could have brought her gun. She specialized in marksmanship, but she wasn’t allowed to take her weapon outside the shooting range since she was underage. But even if she did have her gun with her, would she even have the strength to shoot a real, living human? </p>
<p>“Okay, you got you what you wanted,” she said in a shaky voice. “Now will you please let me go?”</p>
<p>“<em>Shut up!</em>” The gunman dropped the purse and grabbed her hair. She yelped from pain and fear as her blonde hair was forcefully pulled at her scalp. “Don’t you dare tell me what to do.” He forced her down, her knees hitting the ground with a painful thud. </p>
<p>Elena was crying hysterically now. She had never felt so helpless. Why? That was the only word that echoed through her mind. Why? Why couldn’t she fight back? Why wouldn’t her body just move? Why did all her combat training fail to reach her at such a critical moment? </p>
<p>She felt the gun being pressed to her temple. Was this it? Was it really going to end like this? Her life suddenly flashed before her eyes. Her childhood memories at Dad’s house with her sister Emma. Then memories of elementary school, always getting the highest grades, but Dad never being pleased because Emma always did better. Then memories of the military academy flashed before her; she was always in a fierce competition with her classmates. She had no friends, only rivals. And being the daughter of the headmaster meant she was in a constant state of pressure. She worked as hard as she could to be the top of her class, to be the best marksman in the entire school. But all of that meant nothing now. <em>Why?</em> Why did she train so hard only to be helpless at the end? </p>
<p>Why couldn’t she fight back?<br/>
Why did she push herself so hard? What was it even for?<br/>
Why was Dad never pleased with her? <br/>
Why was it never enough?<br/>
Why was it going to end like this?</p>
<p><em>Why</em>? Gunshot. </p>
<p>The loud bang overloaded her senses. It was finished. </p>
<p>But it wasn’t her life that ended. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the gruesome sight in front of her. The man who had threatened her laid dead, his eyes wide open, the blood oozing out of his skull and slowly pooling at the ground where she knelt. </p>
<p>“<em>Elena, get up.</em>”  The voice came from her right side. Elena could barely hear it over the ringing in her ears. She turned her head to examine her savior who was now holstering her gun.</p>
<p>It was Emma. </p>
<p>Elena burst into tears and sobbed from the relief washing over her. She quickly got up from the ground, her whole body shaking. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Sis! You saved me!” Elena ran towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her in the tightest embrace she could manage. </p>
<p>But suddenly Emma forced her back. The young woman held onto Elena’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. Elena couldn’t tell what emotion Emma was expressing, but it wasn’t relief.</p>
<p>“Elena, you’re pathetic.” </p>
<p>Her cold words hit Elena like a punch to the gut. She stared at her sister completely dumbfounded. </p>
<p>“What? Sis, what are you-?”</p>
<p>“You could have taken on that guy, so why didn’t you? Why didn’t you fight him?”</p>
<p>Elena couldn’t find the words to respond. She lowered her gaze to the ground and felt the agonizing warmth of shame rush onto her face.</p>
<p>“You’re only a year away from graduating from military school. You train in combat every day, self-defense should be second nature to you! What was all that studying for, Elena? You show off in the gym only to choke the second you’re in actual danger? Get a fucking grip, Sis. When you’re out in the field, your life will always be on the line. You have to be stronger. You can’t break down and cry just because you’re scared. You will never make it into the Turks if you can’t get your shit together.”</p>
<p>Elena couldn’t help the tears from falling and the noisy sobs escaping her throat. “I’m sorry, Sis! I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Emma sighed. “Don’t be sorry. Do better.” </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Emma called the Shinra Security officers and explained the situation. She ordered them to remove the body and to not question Elena. Being a Turk meant she had the authority to tell them what to do, and they obeyed without question. Elena couldn’t help but feel glad she didn’t need to talk to the Security officers; she couldn’t relive this again and expose her cowardice. She just hoped this incident wouldn’t reach her school administrators and, most importantly, her father. </p>
<p>What would he say? Would he be disappointed in her? </p>
<p>Emma insisted on escorting Elena back to campus. They didn’t speak to each other the entire train ride back onto the Plate. Elena focused only on controlling her emotions as she didn’t want anyone to see her cry again tonight. </p>
<p>They arrived at the school’s gates. Elena fumbled through her purse for her wallet to present her school ID. She might get in trouble for missing curfew. </p>
<p>“Get some rest, Sis,” said Emma. “I’ll call you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Elena clutched her ID tightly and shot a pleading look towards her sister. “Emma, please, please don’t tell Dad!” She felt another sob rise from her chest at the thought of letting him down in such a terrible way.</p>
<p>Emma shook her head. “He’s going to find out eventually. It’s better if he hears from me instead of the Security officers.”</p>
<p>“I can’t let him down! You said it yourself, didn’t you? I couldn’t defend myself when it really mattered! I’m a total failure. He’ll be so mad at me.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!” Emma placed a gentle hand on Elena’s shoulder. “He’s not going to mad at you. He’s always worried about you! Just trust me, okay?” </p>
<p>“Whatever,” said Elena. She brushed off her sister’s hand. “You wouldn’t understand anyway. I’m going to bed.”</p>
<p>Elena turned and walked towards the gate, holding her ID to show to the school security guards. She stopped. “Sis,”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving me.”</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Elena took a long, hot shower as soon as she arrived back at her dorm. She was desperate to get rid of all of the filth and remaining stench of death and gunpowder from her skin. She cried more. It was amazing she had any tears left. She breathed in the steam to try to soothe her aching nose and throat. By the time she dried off it was way past midnight. She quietly opened the door to her dorm to not awaken her roommates. She slid into her bed and hugged her teddy bear tightly to her chest. She could feel another sob rising from her. Her head ached terribly, her face red from the burning salt of her tears. She couldn’t allow a sound to escape her, she couldn’t show weakness to her roommates--her rivals. </p>
<p><em>You will never make it into the Turks if you don’t get your shit together.</em> Emma’s words echoed through her mind.</p>
<p>Fuck the Turks.<br/>
And fuck Emma. </p>
<p>If joining the Turks meant stripping away one’s humanity and empathy, then she wanted absolutely no part of it. Her ultimate goal ever since her first year of military school was to one day be one of the Turks, Shinra’s elite mercenary force. The agents who answered only to the President himself. Dad was so proud when Emma was hired, and he expected nothing less of Elena.</p>
<p>But now? Now after actually seeing them in action? No way. After facing death so closely, all she wanted was the comfort and kindness of her sister. But instead she was yelled at to do better. The Turks must beat the kindness out of their recruits. </p>
<p>It was at that very moment, Elena knew her life’s path had changed. No more pursuing the Turks. She would find her own way. Maybe she would quit marksmanship class too and switch her specialty to martial arts. Martial arts would teach her to be strong and she would never be helpless again.</p>
<p>No matter where life took her, Elena would be strong. <em>And kind.</em> That was her promise to the only person who mattered--herself. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>